Lullaby
by AmyJade3
Summary: Imagine Taylor having 4 other friends Jamie Hayley Frayer snd James. who was by her side through all of the pain she had, but then the bullies pick a new victim Jamie Far who's Hayleys Twin rough this it might get emotional, Jamie cant handle the pain! What will happen to her? Want to find out? Read away and grab a box of tissues
1. Chapter 1-The Dreaded start

"JAMIE...HAYLEY ARE YOU UP BREAKFAST IS WAITING AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE HERE SOON" Mum shouted

"Were coming, were coming" Jamie grunted tieing her trainers up.

* * *

 **Hi, Im Hayley Far. And I'm here to tell the story of my twin sister Jamie. I loved her to pieces. She was always the strongest and bravest out of us. I mean i still love her and i always thought she was happy, like i saw her in my eyes, like Frayer and James saw her. But really it was never like that not really, Not** **behind closed doors. i'll be coming along like this to explain unexplainable things so here it is...The story of Jamie Far.**

* * *

As Jamie grabbed her bag and her coat she turned to her desk and grabbed a post tic note like she always did and a coloured sharpie out of the pot and wrote a quote saying " **Always smile"** and stuck it on our huge mirror at the side of the door.

"Come on then Hay time to get going! double graphics for you today" Jamie smiled

"Don't have to remind me" I sighed following her down the stairs

We walked into the kitchen to see dad stretched out over the couch with a beer bottle in his fists and football (Last nights game) on the Tv. It was obvious mum and him had been fighting again what with the mess of the room and the majority me and Jamie heard last night in bed.

"Bit early for beers dad" Jamie said leaning over giving him a kiss on the cheeck. "Never to early for a beer my dear, Its five a clock somewhere" He laughed tapping her cheeck.

"Off to school Girls, James (Jamie's boyfriend or was or whatever) and Frayer are here" Mum shouted from the other room. We said our goodbyes to dad and to mum and set off to school with James and Frayer. Beep beep went All our phones in sync. We'd all had an Invite

 **You've been invited to**

 **Chealsea Almonds 15th Birthday party**

 **On the 22nd of** **November :)**

 **6:15pm-12:15pm**

 **12 Nederdale Rd**

 **Hope you can all attend wear your best- Girls-Summer dresses-Boys-Shirts and Shorts**

 **Bring if you like to swinwear :) It will be a warm day**

 **See you there xx**

Not only was Chealsea Almonds the most popular girl in the school she was also the most richest and Nederdale Rd was a private estate so that mean's it's going to be a big party and lots of expensive cloths been tossed about.

'You know what this mean's Hay!...Dress shopping :D" Jamie said in the most exitable Voice ever. "Cant you go without me?" I told her "Im not one for dresses and heels"I carried on. "You have to go! your my sister! We do everything together remember! And besides you can wear your healed trainers" Jamie said hugging me. I sighed but agreed with her and said i'd go "Oh its this weekend the 22nd" Frayer said "We'll go to the shopping centre after school yeh, You coming babe? i need you to help me pick out a dress" Jamie squealed "Corse i am" James said picking her up and swinging around.

* * *

 **That was probably the last time i saw Jamie so happy, squealing and giggling no care in the world what the rest of the street thought. outside the house is were me and her always came alive away from mum and dads arguing and the stress of mum running** **around decorating the Nursery for our baby brothers arrival,That was sooner than we thought at that time.  
**

* * *

We walked into school to see Taylor,Samantha and Cheyenne waiting at the doors for us.

"TAYLOR!" We all screamed it was the relief of having her back, having her happy again and over the fact that she had been in hospital after a failed Suicide attempt. The good news is that the girls that were targeting her was put on community service for 6 months,and had a choice to stay at the school or leave, 2 stayed but the ring leader who started the bulling on her left and moved to a completely different state to have a fresh start!

"Glad to have you back Tay" i said giving her a huge hug. "Not seen you for a long while have i now.i wish i wasn't so caught up in my hockey at the time i could've beaten some ass" I said in a sheepish voice. Everyone laughed including Jamie.

"Its fine Hay,Im okay now arnt i" Taylor said smiling and bringing me into a hug. "So whats up first?" Samantha said linking arms with Taylor and Jamie. "Double Chemistry Frayer sighed "And theres Y10's bell"Frayer sighed "you lot better get your lesson,let us not hold you up,walk with you later" me and Jamie said re linkin arms and heading down to our lesson, which was double was Physics.

* * *

 **After School;  
**

Me and Jamie ran home exited for our shopping trip. We came to the drive way and Dads car wasnt on the drive,this is were me and Jamie started panaking. "What if dads left mum?"Jamie said in a shaky Voice..."He wont have,Not with the baby on the way." I reassured her. But Jamie being Jamie she went bargring into the house to search for mum. There was a tub of blue paint on the floor in the nusery which had clearly been dropped. I picked up the phone and rung Dad.

 ** _Me:Dad whats happening,were are you and mum_**

 ** _Dad:Your mums gone into Labour,Shes having your little brother,there should be a note on the table in the room go and read that ive got to go now_**

 ** _Me:Dad! Cant we come up and see her now?_**

 ** _Dad: NO Hay just stay i- and Jamies already on her way isnt she!?_**

 ** _Me:Umm maybe_**

 ** _Dad: No Hayley go and stop her your mums in a really bad state she doesnt need you two stressing her out NOW GOODBYE!_**

*Beeeeep* The line went dead i threw my phone to the wall and ran after Jamie

She was half way up the street by the time i got to her and stoped her

"Dad said no Jamie! you cant go up there! Mums stressed just come on lets get changed go shopping with James and Frayer for the party and buy some stuff for our new born when he arrives" I told Jamie holding her arm.

"Ok then lets go and get changed i'll grab some money from dads stash that he likes to keep for the match but he doesnt need to know" Jame laughed grabbing my hand and starting to run.

* * *

 ** **Mum was in Labor for 16 hours with our baby brother Billy. He was so adorable as a baby but now he's 5 and growing into a minuture Jamie. I know she'd be happy wih that.****

* * *

 **Saturday the 22nd of November (Party Day!)  
**

Mum walked throuh the front door for the first time with Billy wearing his blue little hat and wrapped up in Blankets. Dad and Mum had gotton close again and dad never wanted to leave mum since she had been with extreme pain from the birth for a day and half.

"Hello little man!"I said picking him up out of his carrier and holding him for the first time. He was so warm and plumb it was like holding a potato a big big potato. "His eyes tightened as he tried focousing on things.

"Wheres Jamie?" Mum Yawned "Upstairs she was getting changed when i heard the door." I told her

"JAMIE!COME SAY HELLO TO YOUR BABY BROTHER! Dad shouted bitterly like he used to shout at mum

"Cheez im coming i had to get my dress on for the party" Jamie said walking down the stairs with half wet hair

"Oh sorry girls forgot about your party what time does it start?"Dad said sweetly "In an hour and half" I said handing Billy over to Jamie.

"He's adorable Mum"She said kissing his head and holding his little fingers.

* * *

 **Party time!**

Jamie slipped on her heel,sorted her hair out checked how she looked and stood at the stairs waiting for me to fasen my trainer heels.

"Come on help me down these stairs"She sain linking our arms. Mum and dad was at the bottom waiting for us Billy was in dads arm and mum had her camera ready. We both did a silly pose, then hugged eachother and did a nice one. Mum had tears in her eyes. "You look so grown up the pair of you. My role modles for Billy."Mum said wiping tears frim her cheeks. "Oh mum its just a party,Imagine us in our prom dresses next year!"I said huging mum.

 ***10 minutes later***

When we arrived at Chelsea's we walked around looking for James,Frayer,Taylor,Samantha and Cheynna."Hey! you look gorgous"James said to Jamie as he walked over to us with Frayer and Cheynna. "Aw thank you James" Jamie said kissing him. "Weres Taylor and Sam" I asked

"There not coming" She began "Taylor had a backlash of depression Sam is staying with her,I dont think they appreciate me that much anymore. I still feel guilty of what i did turning my back on her when she needed me the most." Cheynna said with tears in her eyes. "Look you dont need to be like that, Its nothing she'll get over it,people change when bulling happens you were under the influence thats all. Sam was just a bit wiser than you"Frayer explained bringing her into a hug.

"Go in together?" I asked everyone

"Come on lets go!" We all said together linking arms

* * *

 **This is it! This is were it all started. Where i began to lose my Sister and her happiness.**

* * *

We walked through the big entrance into the Kitchen were Chelsea was meeting and greeting everyone. **  
**

"Hello guys,Welcome to the party"Chelsea said to us all

"Wow dont you look handsome" Chelsea said throwing herself on James

"Thanks Chels"James said throwing her off.

"Now now. Only complementing. No need for that look is there Jamie" Chelsea said fiercly giving a piercing look to me and Jamie. "Oh and Hayley dear,I hope that you'll be wearing heels for the prom next year" She finished sniggering.

"Ignore her Hay. You look drop dead Gorgeous. That look is so you." Jamie said with the agreeable head shakes of Frayer James and Cheynna.

* * *

 **No-ones really a big fan of Chelsea Almond anymore. Not many people liked her before Jamies story. they was in it for the money really. As she is the richest girl in school. Her personality is Horrid. Money blinds people you see.**

 **This Was the first Act**

* * *

We all picked up a glass of 'Juice' which we all knew was different flavored wines and beers,and headed out to the canopy area were there was a fire lit and an arrangements of toasted snacks. There were alot of cushioned seats set out,there was no one in there but us, Chelsea's mum came over and set up the speakers and put them on, The party had officially started. It was alot of fun, every were you looked people were laughing and getting drunk

By 10pm Jamie, James and Cheynna were half drunk, me and Frayer was half there but we decided to stop so that we could get the rest home safely.

After alot of swearing and flirting we moved out of the canopy once again to sit on the wall near the pool. Chelsea had had her second costume change of the night, this time wearing the exact same dress as Jamie and purposely looking shocked.

"Oh look. Ive put on the same dress as that" Chelsea said pointing and walking over to were we all were. "Hey, back off you bitch! youve done that on purpose! Youve always had a thing for me and Jamie isnt it time you backed off" I shouted at her defending my sister, a crowd began to form around us all.

"Oh shut your mouth you tramp, i was talking to Jamie here not you!" She shrieked.

"Dont call my sister a tramp, you posh totty" Jamie said standing up in front of me so i couldnt interfere. The whole crowd cheered.

"Like you'd know what posh really is. You wouldnt have been invited if it was entirly up to me. Luckily for you, our dads know each, so i guessed thats how you got in. Why would i want a bunch of low life slobs stinking the place up" She laughed. The crowd ahh'd

"I think your just jealous of us, since we actually have true friends who will be our 'ride or die' Jamie laughed back in her face, The crowd watched in amazement.

"Least I DONT steal boyfriends!" Chelsea screeched. Everyones eyes was on Jamie now. A girl behind Chelsea who i recognized as Amber Freely had her phone out, fixed on Jamie. "James and me was really good friends before you came along in Y8! He Liked me a lot better than he likes you! Your just his side bitch. for the time being if you dont know what that means." She said stepping closer to Jamie.

"For a matter of fact, James liked you AS A FRIEND! you two was never going to make it, weve been together for three years, and it never going to change" Jamie screamed while James grabbed her hand attempting to calm her down and pull her towards him.

"Oh sure, you wait!. Ive heard that youve been sleeping around alot lately anyway Jamie, i dont need to make you look a fool, you can already do that with your messy hair. Oh and James dear, you'll do so much better if you come with me boo. Leave the little slut." She said smiling sweetly at james and scowlimg at Jamie.

" Im okay, i love Jamie, id never give her up!" James said finally pulling Jamie into his lap.

"Now sod off you Slag!"I shouted to Chelsea. With that she dragged me and Jamie by our hair and threw us into the pool. Amber haad got that on tape. There was no escaping that from the internet. Fraya, had then gone and Punched Chelsea and Amber and pushed them backwards into the pool. everyone was cheering.

* * *

It was nearly 1am by the time we was home. We had stopped off at a 24hr Nandos. Me and Jamie wrapped in towels. When we walked through the door, Mum was up with a half sleepy billy in her arms.

"Why are my two twins looking identical wrapped in towels then?" Mum said happily

"Chelsea Almonds happened." We all said together.

"And you Fraya, you have blood on your knuckles" She said shaking he head disapprovingly.

"Chelsea Almonds and Amber Freelys Muma 2" Freya said giggling. "How much have you all had to drink? Any one would think your 18. Your Only just 15 you remember!" Mum said wagging her finger at us. She gave Billy to me and mum being a nurse found some bandages and sorted Freyas hand out which she haad been complaining about since we left Nandos.

* * *

 **The Morning After**

We was all very groggy when we woke up at 1 in the afternoon. I had been up several times during the night being sick, Three interfering with Billys night screams. and mum and dads bustling.

By 2pm mum came in with our dinner, Paracetamol for me, and the laptop in her hands." I think you should see this" She said placing it on Jamies lap. we alllooked down at the bright screen, looking in panic and smiles. there was a video posted up dedicated to Jamie called _**'Jamie Far-Boyfriend stealer and Slut?'**_

* * *

 **New Chapter every 2nd Saturday of the month :) Please review and share**


	2. Chapter 2-In the beginning

"Is that Amber Freelys's profile?" Freya asked

"It was posted 10 hours ago"Cheynna said"

Jamie pushed the laptop away. Her eyes were swimming in tears. "Play it" She said her voice shaking. James pressed play. It was awful, it had been edited to look as though Jamie was the bad guy. There was a moment at the end that included me and Freya. Then it stopped.

"Thats Awful..Why would that bitch post that, theres so many hate comments. She needs reporting its practically bullying"James said holding Jamie's hand. She did nothing but stare at our blank wall. "Read the comments" She said. "Babe, you dont want to hear them. they'll upset you. "Read the comments" She repeated not seeming to care what James had said. "Okay then, Tell me if it gets too much." James said giving a glance at me.

"Carly wilks- _What a bitch! Jamie Far is a bully to you guys. She should go kill herself. It would be better for the world"_

 _"_ Brendon Attersly- _Sicko"_

 _"_ Charlie Agust _-What a boyfriend stealer, I hope she doesn't steal mine next"_

 _"_ Emily-Ellie Kar _-Slut, you've had loads of lads in bed. Im surprised James still likes you. Go drink some bleach!"_

Jamie had her knees up in her chest, her head in them. One hand holding James' the other wrapped around her legs. I got up and sat beside her putting my arm round her and resting my head on her shoulder. "Jamie, please look at me"James said while nodding at me to take he laptop away. She shook her head, i knew she was crying i remember her like that when dad used to shout at her for not doing something he asked straight away. She hated people seeing her cry. This was ultimately her worst nightmare.

"Jamie, we'll not let them get away with this. I mean ive probably broken my hand punching her face." Freya said holding up her bandaged hand. "Cheynna what are you doing James said as he looked up and she was pulling out her phone. "Im ringing sam and Tay. They'll know what to do." She said proceeding to walk out of the room with out further question. The laptop kept binging, more comments were being posted on that god damn video. I decided to open the laptop and read them to myself.

 _"Lindsay Fordyce- I dont know why you_ **Chelsea Almonds Amber Freely** _Finds it right in bullying."_ I was shocked at seeing this. The girl of all people who bullied Taylor, sticking up for Jamie, an old enemy of hers

 _"Amber freely- Shove off Lindsay, you left us. You are no longer involved at Mountain High."_

 _"Ashley Cole-Seriously, Jamie your such a whore, no one likes you, i dont know why you or your sister even bother breathing, your both a disgrace."_

Thats it, she crossed the line. saying that not only Jamie should kill herself but me. I gave Freya a sharp look. She immediately sat down and looked at the comments flooding the notifications. I logged out of Jamies account and logged on to mine, I was setting this straight. they mess with my sister tney mess with me.

 _"What has Jamie done? Shes not a boyfriend stealer, slut whore. Cant you see, that Chelsea is making this all up. Every single lie and you all believe her. Dont mess with my sister or you get the both of us. And for telling her she shouldnt breath, to drink bleach or whatever, i know she wont do that in a million years. So back off because shes innocent okay._ **Lindsay Fordyce** _Thank you for sticking up for Jamie."_

Post. Now my comment was there for everyone to see. I closed the laptop lid to see Taylor and Sam walking in. Taylor laughed when I told her about Lindsay's comment. Jamie looked up, eyes puffy and red. She rested her head on James shoulder while he moved his arm round her waist and kissed the top of her head. Both of them now engaged in the conversation.

"So Lindsay stuck up for me. All them hate comments, she didnt say anything mean." Jamie said in a weary voice "Yes. She didnt move to a different state to be a bully. She hates what she did to Tay. You know that" Sam said in her serious voice. "Why would they say all them mean things about me? What have i done?" Jamie said crumpling her nose up to stop the tears from falling even more. "Nothing. You've done absolutely nothing princess" James said hugging her more and picking her face up to look at him. "Jamie, best thing to do is ignore them. Report them to the website. It'll be okay" Tay said sitting down with her head in her hands. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked Taylor "Yeah...Yeah im good" She replied. "Oh god. What are they going to say at school?" Jamie asked. "We'll stick up for you. Just keep your head up, they'll get bored eventually. Come one, lets get up and go out for something to eat or to clear our heads or something" Freya said pushing herself up and offering her hand to me.

We all got ready, slobby looking but who cares we was only going to Macdonalds, Cheyenne driving with a provisional. One by one we clambered in to the mini van she had acquired off her dad. Taylor called shotgun, me Freya and Sam in the front three seats and Jamie and James in the back three, Jamie with her head on James' knees, clearly still thinking about the video. Taylor put some music on in the front, It was Nirvana's 'Smells like teen spirit, we all sang along laughing and joking, Jamie not as interested but humming the words and smiling every time a joke came about. Macdonalds is about 15 minutes away from our house give or take traffic. When we arrived we ordered two family meals. Sat on the high stools where the staff knew was the highschoolers seats. An hour of being there was fine until Chelsea Almonds walked in with her little group and decided to cause a commotion and be an even bigger bitch than she already was.

"Oh look who it is. Hi Jamie" She sniggered and throwing a a napkin at her from the side. "You can use that to clean your dirty little house you live in"She then said laughing. Jamie sat there looking out of the window, we was all facing Chelsea, but James had eyes on her.

"Just leave it okay. What has she done to you" Taylor said. "Oh, depressed little Taylor standing up for her friend but fails miserably to stand up for herself and fails suicide..Wow how much i wished it had actually happened..God then im sure Jamie would follow you..After all who needs her." Chelsea said laughing even more her little gaggle of girls laughing two. "Why dont you little miss perfect." Taylor said proceeding to pick up her back and walking out. Cheyenne and Sam following. "Ta ta Hayley, Goodbye mistake of a twin Jamie" Amber Freely said. I was going to hit her i went for her, James ran at the last minute grabbing me and carrying me kicking out of the 'Restaurant', Jamie and Freya following with everyone's stuff.

"Hey. Tay im sorry. So sorry they said that to you." Jamie said with tears again in her eyes. As if waking up to hate comments she then gets verbal abuse. "No, no. Dont apologise its fine, I can stick up for you not myself. Im going go. I dont feel to well. sorry Jay..Its just hard.."Taylor said walking away. I saw Freya nod at Sam and she seemed to go to. Cheyenne looked hurt. She'd been so mean to Taylor that she lost their trust. I gave her a hug and said "We better get going."

"Yeah, Yeah, i need to get home, Then to A+E This hand needs a look at"Freya said laughing.

* * *

 **Later that day.**

"Whats up with Jamie hay?" Mum asked nursing Billy, i could hear the shower running upstairs, probably why mum asked ME this.

"She wouldnt want me to tell you whats happened. Go ask her yourself" I moaned at mum while i read through Jamies profile. I told her to not go online and took the laptop. She doesnt know my password as i changed it so she cant get on mine.

"Jamie!" I hear mum shout from the bottom of the stairs. I hear a muffled voice shout back, it sounded normal. She seemed to have calmed down " need to talk to you, come in the kitchen, theres cookies and a hot chocolate." Mum had shouted back. I knew she was baking something. I placed the laptop down and ran up the two steps to the kitchen to get a cookie. "Hands off missy" Mum said slapping my hand away. "Hey, i want a cookie too" I said laughing "Get a plate and sit down" Mum said laughing too, then putting billy down in the kitchen cot, beside where she was going to sit,which was across from me.

Jamie walked into the kitchen pulled up a stool next to me, her damp hair to one side, her pink dressing gown wrapped round her. She grabbed a cookie and put half on my plate that apparently we were sharing and started eating the other half. "Where's my hot chocolate then mother?" Jamie mocked smiling. Right here. Mum said putting three steaming cups in the centre of the table.

"So. Jay, whats been happening? youve been up their since you got in. And i know you'd been crying when you walked in earlier before everyone left." Mum began. "Erm...Just some stuff, thats all. Ive just had the video on my mind." Jamie began. " I know sweet pea. But i tell you something, they'll get over it. Has anything happened when you was out? Did you see the girls?"Mum asked. "Er yeah. They was being horrible to taylor, because of me. And now shes upset, they told me to follow her, to commit suicide. They said so many mean things, Im sorry mum, i dont know what ive done. Everything they said, its not true." Jamie said in a rush, trying to stop herself from crying again. Mum looked at me with her serious mum look. "The laptop Hayley, go get it" she then said. I got up and grabbed the laptop off the sofa and passed it to mum.

"Why didnt you tell me Jamie!" Theres so much hate on your profile. Im hoping your not looking on it on your laptop." Mum said. "That is hers" I butted in. " I put a new password on mine she wont have seen what they are. Right Jamie?" I said with half a smile looking over at her. She looked away. Mum was reading through comments and posts on her profile while i slipped away upstairs to our room that looked really dark already. And as i guessed MY laptop was open on JAMIES bed on HER profile. No wonder she'd been up here and in the shower.

I closed my laptop put it under my arms and ran down stairs. "You fucking idiot! Why did you look on your profile! How the hell did you crack my password" I screamed at her. I was angry. I didn't want her to see them. "Language Hayley!" Mum murmed to me. "Well using the old rabits name from, when we was 5 isnt that hard" Jamie shouted back. "I put a password on it so that YOU wouldn't get upset. But as every you didn't listen!" I screamed at her. Billy started crying. "Now look what you've done! Hayley go somewhere else" Mum said in her angry voice. Jamie had ran upstairs and slammed the door shut. I felt bad that i shouted her, with everything shes been through in one day, but she shouldn't have looked. I kept thinking that.

I was sat in the room when dad came through the door with Chelsea Almonds dad. They seemed to be taking about the party.

"Hay, wheres Jamie?" Dad said looking at me in his serious dad face. "Upstairs. And its not her fault, before you start pointing fingers" I said while glaring at Chelseas dad. "Go get her. You stay up there." Dad commanded me.

I huffed and paused the Tv and stood up and proceeded to walk upstairs. I went to open the door, but she must have locked it. "Open the door Jamie!" Its my room too." I moaned at her, I was still pissed off but i was going to wait until the morning to apologise to her. I heard the lock turn. I walked into the room, her eyes were red and she was wrapped up in her blanket. "Dad wants to see you. Dont take no shit from Chelsea's dad." I said to her. "Please Haylay, Twin swap? I dont want to go down there" Jamie insisted. "No! face it your self. Im pissed at you, If i wasn't i would. Ill be at the bottom of the stairs." I told her and walked out with out another word. I heard her close the door, then stepping down the stairs. When she got to me she looked at me, She looked sad. It didnt seem like Jamie, it wasnt her. Who ever this person was, she wont be here for long.

"Right Jamie." Dad said standing behind her, hands on her shoulders. "Mr Almonds has something to say to you." Dad said cheerily. "I hope its an apology" I heard Jamie say. "No, i think your the one who should be apologising. Chels seems really upset, You terrorised her life it seems to me. I understand James is your boyfriend, but i know chels and him were close a while back." Chelsea's dad was saying a load of bullshit. i decided it needed to go out there if she didnt stand up for herself. "Erm, sorry sir but i think youve got your facts wrong. I mean i havent done anything to her, She posted a video online and it was me being the bad guy. But theres about 50 witnesses that can tell you otherwise. I know that James was good friends with Chelsea but that was before. times have changed. Okay?" Jamie said really angrily. This was my sister. Dad smacked her arm. "Dont speak to Dave like that!" He said. "Anyway, I'll see what she has to say about that. If i find she was the one upseting you i'll apologise to you. But for the time being i believe you have said something towards her that hurt her feelings. Im sorry Tai, i'll have to get going see you tomorrow" And then he left. "I cant believe you believe the crap he's coming out with" I said walking into the room and grabbing Jamie from his grip. "Im sorry? I would like to know your sides of the story then girls." Dad said to us sitting down. "After what he said i dont think you'd believe us. Jamies got loads of hate comments on her profile. Ive shouted at her, and she's been up there since we got in, i dont think she's the one being a bully to that snobby bitch" i shouted at dad. "You didnt let me finish Hay. Ive seen the video, i know that Chelsea's been the bully and acting like the victim. Why wouldnt i trust my two girls?" Dad said looking angry but also Sympathetic. "But with a guy like Dave, you cant wrong him that easily. Trust me im going to sort this out for you" Dad said picking up Jamies face with his hand and kissing her forehead, and hugging me.

Jamie started walking up the stairs again no speaking to me as she went. "Jamie.." I said "No Hayley. You have every right to be upset with me. Call me when tea is done" She said and turned the corner on the stairs.I heard the door shut again and music coming out of our speakers. I was just about to walk up the stairs when dad grabbed my arm "Let her cool down for a bit. Carry on watching whatever it is" He sighed and walked into the kitchen. I watched him put his arm round mum and kiss her forehead. They began to whisper. I sat down again on the setee and played the vampire diaries, secluding myself.

* * *

 **Well...Chapter 2...You like?**

 **Please Review :)**

 **Ans check My other fic if you like this :D**


End file.
